Tulipas Azuis
by Zora Solari
Summary: Claramente o maior desejo de todos é que ela fique bem. Porém mesmo que fisicamente a maga se recupere de forma rápida, o incidente com a maga da água trará de volta, um passado que a mesma desejava mais que tudo esquecer. Mostrando os olhos vazios dela. Despertando o desconhecido nele.


Tudo na Guilda transcorria como em todos os outros dias. Lucy reclamando sobre o aluguel, Levy sentada em uma mesa ao fundo lendo um livro de cor marrom, de capa grossa, parecendo grande de mais para quem o carregava. Jet e Droy se disponibilizavam para carreg -lo para a pequena, que recusava, se mostrando apta para tal atividade. Redfox n o deixaria a opurtunidade passar. Aproveitando o momento em que a garotinha levanta abra ando o objeto como se a pr pria vida. Dobrando os joelhos e entortando os p s buscando equil brio.  
- E a baixinha? Por que anda como um pato?_ Implicava com um sorriso estampado no rosto o . Admirando as bochechas da garota avermelharem de raiva. O que particularmente a deixava mais fofa para o valent o insens vel da Fairy Tail.  
- Me deixe em paz, Gajeel! Idiota!_ Ainda com o livro em m os se esquiva de Gajeel, inflando as bochechas como uma crian a mimada.  
- E se eu n o deixar? O que far nanica? Inflar mais as bochechas at que elas estourem?_ Revirando os olhos fingindo t dio, consegue como pretendia, irritar mais ainda a baixinha.  
- Arg! Saia da minha frente, ogro!_ Levy tenta caminhar, contudo o peso e volume do livro a dificultam, seguido de Gajeel de at en ajudava em nada perurbando a menina com adjetivos n o considerados agrad veis por ela. Usando o corpo com impec lho, acaba desequilibrando ainda mais a maga que lutava para ficar de p , fazendo com que ca sse no ch o por cima do livro levantando uma leve camada de poeira.  
Levy se levanta e apanha o livro com um desespero not rio somente pelo olhar. Olhar este, que logo se modifica e d lugar a um assassino, direcionado fixamente para o mago sua frente. Uma aura megera quase palp vel, que poucos conheciam. Afinal, uma Levy n vel homic da era algo incomum.  
Mais um fato totalmente incerto pelos magos a presenciar, era o que se seguia. Gajeel peg de Levy e a levanta, abaixando e pegando o livro no ch o. Bate na capa retirando o poss vel da sujeira. Passa a frente de Levy e segue at a biblioteca, onde deixaria o livro, provavelmente. - Desculpe por isso.  
Por seu tom n o ter sido de uma eleva o para que s a pequena a qual se referia ouvisse. Todos acompanham o casal que se retirava do sal o principal, impedidos de especular o que aconteceria depois, por gritos de susto e pulos das cadeiras que ocorreram pela brusca abertura das portas da Guida, que revelaram um mago n o esperado em uma cena muito menos.  
Certo homem de cabelos azulados que Tit nia particularmente reconhecia muito bem, estava a sua frente, com um express o desesperada tomando conta de seu rosto exc ntrico. Em seu colo havia uma garota, seu rosto escondido no peitoral de seu salvador. A ruiva e muitos dos integrantes da Guilda correram em dire o a Jellal. Chegando segundos depois, Wendy se encontra com l grimas nos olhos e suas fr geis m os tr suas m os cerca de quatro flores brancas que balan avam com trepidar das m os que as seguravam. Erza poderia jurar que a suposta garota estava desacordada, mas percebeu o equ voco, quando a mesma se virou, revelando eu rosto.  
- Juvia-san!_ Mira, que estava atr s do balc o observando tudo, corre at a garota, que claramente n o se encontrava em sus melhores dias.  
- Juvia! _ Gray grita dos fundos da Guilda, assustado por ver a maga da gua em um estado inimagin vel. Ele n o seguiu a maioria antes pois ponderou ser de extrema inutilidade fazer tumulto quando algu m est ferido. Quem quer que fosse, precisaria de cuidados. Um aglomerado de pessoas s atrapalharia. Mas aquela situa o era diferente. N o era uma pessoa qualquer, era Juvia. Estar ferida n o tinha nenhuma l gica. O moreno corre em dire o a maga, derrubando meia Guilda no trajeto. Ao focalizar o rosto da maga sentiu o peito apertar. Tinha cortes fundos no rosto, pesco o e em sua perna, sua roupa estava com pequenas, mas significantes, manchas de sangue. As bochechas avermelhadas, n o por estar envergonhada como geralmente acontecia, e sim pelo que parecia ser um soco. Talvez uma bofetada. Erza fazia a mesma avalia o.  
- Como isso aconteceu Jellal?_ A maga o encarava com a express o mais neutra que conseguia, contudo estava realmente preocupada. O azulado parecia a reo a situa o ou buscava uma resposta plaus vel, mantendo o sil ncio e assim, descontrolando Gray, que at ent o, n o havia se pronunciado.  
- Est surdo Jellal? Co-mo is-so a-con-te ceu? _ Ele diz pausadamente, com a voz carregada.  
-Eu n o sei. Eu...s ouvi algo e, procurando o que era, a encontrei. Sinto muito n o ter sido til._ Em nenhum momento seus olhos deixaram de ir aos da maga que o questionara anteriormente.  
- N o se preocupem com Juvia, Juvia vai ficar...bem. Cuidem...da...Wendy-san. Jellal-san, voc ajudou muito Juvia. Obrigada_ Ela finalmente se diz com o nico fio de voz que ainda possu a, esbo ando um leve sorriso, para em seguida apertar a blusa de Jellal e se render ao desmaio ao qual t o lutou.  
-Me d ela_ Gray n o espera resposta e pega Juvia do colo de Jellal e a tira de todo aquele alvoro o, se sentando onde estava anteriormente, com ela nos bra os.  
- Hei,Juvia! Vai ficar tudo bem. Voc forte. Acorda logo, ok?_ Gray sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem, mas n o se permitiria chorar.- Wendy!_Sua voz falhou e ele percebeu que n o ficaria sem derramar as inc modas l grimas por muito tempo.- Ajude-a. Por favor!_Ele pediu. E a menina que ainda derramava finas l grimas foi em dire o amiga.  
- Me desculpe, Juvia-san... Gray-san, pode lev -la at a enfermaria?_A pequena Marvel se levanta do banco e ruma at a porta a que esperava ser seguida por Gray. Mas intrigado, o mago do gelo j de p , p ra bruscamente se lembrando das palavras proferidas pela crian a sua frente.  
-Wendy?_ Com a cabe a pendida para o lado, se mostra duvidoso em rela o a algo que a menina sabia o que era. E n o se sentia pronta a conversar sobre -Sim, Gray-san._ A pequenina sinaliza para que o rapaz possa proseguir, e assim ele faz.  
-Por que se desculpou com a Juvia?_ Finalmente ele questiona, tirando um peso de dentro de si. Mesmo que n o soubesse ainda a resposta, se sentiu aliviado, esvaziado, como se seu bem-estar dependesse cuidado, ele a deita sobre a cama, ajeitando os fios azuis e os espalhando pelo colch o, dando o que considerou um ser ar divido desacordada. Assustando-se com a imagem que se associava ao que fazem para que um defunto pare a angelical. Agrupou novamente todos os fios, colocando-o de lado, formando uma imagem mais tranquilizante. Sua maga estava apenas dormindo. Certo?  
-Gray-san... Podemos conversar sobre isso em uma outra hora?_ A delicada crian a se mostra incomodada com a pergunta e Gray se sente um completo inconveniente. Aquele n o era o momento. Ele compreendia.  
- Tudo bem, me desculpe.  
- Pode ir se quiser, Gray-san. Ela vai ficar bem. _ Wendy n o tinha muita certeza sobre o que afirmava, mas se for ava a acreditar nas pr prias palavras. Se sentiria ainda pior sendo pessimista.  
A Guilda tinha se acalmado, n o retornando ao clima agitado de sempre, por preocupa o e respeito pela amiga. Unidos pelo desejo da melhora da maga da gua.  
Natsu percebe o qu o apreensiva est a Dragon Slayer dos c us e se senta ao lado da pequenina.  
- Fica calma, Wendy. Juvia vai ficar bem. Ela uma maga da Fairy Tail. N o h nada que ela n o supere. N o sei o que aconteceu, mas isso n o importante. Ela est viva e est bem. N o vai desisti cil. Porque assim que os magos da Fairy Tail s o._ Ele sorri abertamente, confortando o pequeno-grande cora o da menina a sua frente, fazendo-a sorrir tamb m. Wendy se levanta, segue at a mesa onde havia falado com Gray, pega as flores que recolheu no novo canteiro a frente da Guild nas m os de Juvia ainda desmaiada no pequeno quartinho da Guilda. Retirando um instante depois, ao se dar conta do que fazia. Ela n o iria morrer! P s as flores no criado-mudo ao lado. Dois pares de Ciclames Brancas.

Gray foi para casa, onde finalmente permitiu suas finas l grimas escorregarem lentamente por seu rosto.  
- Primeiro meus pais, depois Ur, agora ela? Ela n o, por favor.


End file.
